Woke Up You
by Nataku4
Summary: It's kind of funny how much you can learn about a person when you're stuck in they're body...(Het & Shounen Ai, no definate couples yet.)


**Obligatory Author's Note:** Oh no! Not another 'Body Switch' Fic! …Oh yes. Yes it is. Also, my first 02 Fic! Hurrah for me! I'll be using the Japanese names, and just about everything will be based on the Japanese version (So, no, Wallace did **not create the virus…) however, I will be keeping Wallace smart, even though that was technically a plot convenience for the dub. I happen to like Smart!Wallace, and since it's my Fic, I can make him smart if I want to! So, Nyah!**

…Anyway, here's the prologue, so enjoy!

----------

                As the last little afterimages of sleep faded from the corner of his mind, Daisuke drifted into wakefulness, blinking slowly as he yawned and sat up. Opening his eyes fully, he looked down at the foot of the bed, then did a double take and closed his eyes again before rubbing them roughly with the heel of his hand.

                It was funny; he could've sworn he just saw Terriermon sleeping on his feet.

                Shaking his head slightly, he opened his eyes again, fully expecting to see Chibimon, but to his confused surprise, it seemed that Terriermon was indeed, sleeping on his feet, using his large ears as a pillow and snoring slightly.

                "Terriermon...?" he murmured incredulously, nudging the rookie with his toe. The rabbit Digimon stirred, flopped over and stretched, looking up to pout at him.

                "Whadja wake me up for? It's waaayy to early..." He muttered through a gigantic yawn.

                If not for the fact that Daisuke wasn't yet fully awake, he would have been a lot more proactive in his attempts to figure out what was going on, but, as you can probably guess, he wasn't much of a morning person.

                "Terriermon, what are you doing in my room?" It was then that he noticed the strange pitch his voice seemed to have taken on (Although it sounded oddly familiar), and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, making a surprised noise in his throat.

                Terriermon stared at him for a moment, bewilderment written across his features, "...Uh...are you feelin' okay W-"

                Daisuke squeaked, "My voice! What's wrong with my voice!?"

                Terriermon answered slowly, as though he was talking to a mentally retarded person, "I don't know...it sounds okay to me..."

                "What do ya mean? It's all-" It was then that he finally noticed his surroundings. A far cry from the room he'd gone to sleep in last night; in fact he didn't even recognize it. He was sitting in a twin bed in the corner and directly across from it was a ton of complicated computer stuff hooked up with a mess of wires that seemed to be everywhere. Near that was a television hooked up to a Playstation 2 that was situated on the floor in front of it with the controller trailing from it right to the foot of the bed. The walls were a pale blue, the floor was hardwood, and there was a large double window on the adjacent wall from the bed, through which beams of sunlight filtered through and created golden patterns on the floor and walls. Next to the window was a door that was mounted with a full-length mirror.

It took him a moment to realize that he was merely staring straight ahead with his mouth agape and that Terriermon was talking to him.

"--You really don't look so good, maybe you should lay back down...I'll go get you a glass of water, okay?"

"Terriermon," He formed the words carefully, trying not to panic, "Where are we?"

Terriermon arched an eyebrow, "In your room, dummy. Where did you think we were?"

He blinked, "This...isn't my room..."

Terriermon looked around slowly, and then turned back to him. "Uh...yes. Yes it is." He looked at Daisuke worriedly, "What's wrong with you? Maybe I should go get Lopmon and get his opinion; 'cause you're startin' to freak me out a little here, Wallace..."

"Say what now?"

"I said, maybe I should go get Lopmon-"

"No! What did you call me?"

Obviously perplexed, Terriermon stared at him silently for a good minute before jumping up and putting his paw to Daisuke's forehead, "Hmmm... No temperature..."

Daisuke shook him off in agitation, "I'm serious Terriermon, what's going on?"

"I don't know, you tell me! You were fine last night and now your all...spazzy!"

"Easy for you to say! You didn't wake up in someone else's room!"

"This _is your room, Wallace!"_

"Stop calling me that! I'm **Daisuke!"**

"Have you completely lost it?! What-"

It was then that door creaked open and Lopmon peeked his little head in, "Is everything okay in here? Why are you guys shouting? If you don't keep it down, you're gonna wake up your mom!"

"Something's wrong with Wallace!" Terriermon jumped of the bed and toddled over to his twin, "He's acting really weird!"

"Weird how?"

"He thinks he's Daisuke..."

"Er..." Lopmon looked up at Daisuke, obviously expecting some elaboration, but Daisuke was staring dumbfounded at his hands.

"These aren't my hands..." He reached up to pat his hair, "And this isn't my hair..." He looked down at his clothes, "And these aren't my pajamas..." And then, it finally clicked. "Oh mannnnnnn..." 

He practically flew off the bed, got his feet tangled in the blankets, fell and skidded a good three feet, struggled to his feet and ran to the mirror. Standing in front of it, he stared into his reflection, and with a cry of dismay, he realized that it was Wallace that was staring back at him. The mop of blonde hair, the blue eyes, and the pale skin...it was unmistakable.

"Holy freakin' cow..." He reached up and touched the reflected person and saw Wallace reach up as well. "I'M WALLACE!"

****

----------

****

Short, yes, I'm aware of that. It's a prologue, and in general, they're short. The next chapters will be longer; hopefully the plot will start to pick up soon, maybe as soon as Chapter 2, maybe not.


End file.
